


Tit for Tat

by Chrichsun



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrichsun/pseuds/Chrichsun
Summary: Bellamy cleans pools during his summer vacation and meets a tempting blonde





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second Bellamy/Clarke story and the third story I have ever had the guts to publish. Thought I would give this sort of story a go after coming up with the idea during the recent UK heatwave and relaxing on my lounger in the garden.
> 
> Please be kind.

He cruised the last few blocks letting the afternoon sun hit him in the face whilst enjoying his truck’s icy cool air con interior. He loved this balmy summer weather but it had been a long ass week and he was tired and horny as hell. 

He sighed scrubbing a hand across his face remembering his time with Echo, damn she was creative in the bedroom (and a few other places!) but a few weeks ago she had wanted to discuss feelings and well they hadn’t seen each other since. Sighing again he gave himself a quick squeeze and promised himself a cool shower and a date with his hand later.

Swinging off the road into a private entrance, he punched in the entry code to the big wooden gates and proceeded up the driveway for his final call of the day. His last call was always his favourite but this particular residence was by far the easiest over any of the houses he serviced, it belonged to one Jake Griffin. Mr Griffin liked to clean the pool himself on a regular basis however he liked Bellamy to call once a week to check the PH levels and maybe vacuum the bottom, something Bellamy was more than happy to do as the pay was the same regardless of how little effort he actually put in.

He had started cleaning pools a few months ago to help out his elderly neighbour who was off somewhere spending his retirement on a “nice piece of skirt” as he had put it and Bellamy could appreciate the old guy’s way of thinking. Bellamy enjoyed the freedom of being outside and the pay was pretty good the only downside, if you could call it that, was the occasional grope from a bored housewife or for that matter househusband but it was nothing he couldn’t cope with.

Once parked up he counted to 5 before opening the door to the heat outside, man it was hot, grabbing the vacuum and test kit from the back of his truck he walked off in the direction of the pool. 

He stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner of the garage. There on a sun lounger on the opposite side of the pool was a petite blonde, she was topless and even from where he stood Bellamy could see she had an impressive rack and his groin immediately took notice.

Unable to tear his eyes away he put down his gear and went to stand over her. She was wearing headphones so Bellamy was able to approach her stealthily and enjoy the soft rhythmic rise and fall of her ample chest. It was only when he stood in her sun and sent her into shadow that she opened one eye.

Startled she swiped the headphones from her head and moved upright from her reclining position but Bellamy noted that she made no effort to cover her chest “What the fu... who the hell are you?” 

“Pool guy” he said simply giving her body the once over. Oh man she was gorgeous, a halo of blonde waves giving her face an almost angelic look and she was all soft curves and well, big tits. Bellamy liked big tits and Echo had been sadly lacking that particular endowment, as in fact several of his last bed partners had.

She gave him the once over “Oh right well don’t let me stop you” she said waving him off. She didn’t retrieve her headphones but instead settled herself back down and eyed him carefully.

Bellamy hovered for a few seconds and smiled broadly before turning around. He then reached down and removed his top pushing his shorts low on his hips for good measure.

Hearing a snort from behind him he glanced over his shoulder back towards the blonde.

“Tit for tat pool guy” she said whilst pointing from her ample chest to him.

He nodded towards her chest “You going to put them away Princess?”

“Why are they distracting you?” she said grabbing her sun tan lotion and rubbing in an ample amount.

Bellamy laughed and shrugged his shoulders watching her movements with interest. He moved off towards the edge of the pool and stretched his arms above his head, knowing full well that his shorts would dip even more. He glanced towards her and … yeah she was watching.

Smirking he sauntered over to his equipment and started connecting the tubes for the vacuum hose, he made sure it was positioned between his legs and that he rubbed it soothingly occasionally too just for good measure.

She was tracking his movements carefully from hooded eyes and he couldn’t resist “Like what you see Princess?”

“Perhaps” she said raising one eyebrow.

Bellamy smirked and continued to clean the bottom of the pool. If the Princess wanted a show she was going to get one. He flexed his muscles appropriately and made sure she got a good eyeful of his toned abs. The only problem he saw with this plan was that his horniness was not helping matters and he could feel himself getting harder every time he happened to glance over and see her pert tits mocking him.

He worked his way round to her side of the pool and glanced down, she had shut her eyes feigning disinterest. He really got a good look this time and if it was possible he managed to get even harder, man that hand job was looking good now. Perhaps he could ask to use the bathroom to whack one off? He stood for a moment longer looking down at her and then dropped to his knees perhaps if he just took one nipple into his mouth she would … WTF get a grip man!

He started to get up off his knees when he felt her hand on his arm, “What other duties do you perform pool guy?” she said silkily.

A cocky grin spread on his face, he couldn’t help it “What do you have in mind?”

“Do you think you can rub cream on my back?”

He started at her and nodded “Sure Princess, you wanna turn over?” 

She turned over slowly handing him the cream “Make sure you cover my lower back and tops of my thighs, I don’t want to burn”.

He was immediately sad at the thought of not seeing her tits anymore but was rewarded when he saw her round, pert ass in the thong like bikini bottoms. Jackpot! This girl had it all.

He splodged a good amount of cream onto his hand and started to rub it in across her shoulders and neck. She moaned appreciatively and closed her eyes. He took his time to work his way lower slipping round her sides at her rib cage to briefly skim the side of her tits. Her slight gasp went straight to his aching dick and his dirty mind started to conjure up ways to help her make that sound again. 

He smoothed the cream lower using his fingertips to reach under the edge of her thong and make sure the top of her ass was covered and then helped himself to more cream to rub onto the top of her thighs. She sighed when he made contact and gently kneaded them. 

Taking a chance he tapped the inside of her thigh with one finger and she parted her legs allowing him better access. He worked his fingers down the inside of her thighs and brought them up to whisper over her bikini clad cunt over and over where a nice damp patch was starting to appear and suddenly all thoughts of having to use his hand later were banished to the dark recesses of his mind.

“You like that Princess, you want more?”

She sighed and gave a slight nod and he worked his fingers upwards again slipping his index finger under the elastic to massage her folds.

“Hmmm someone’s been having dirty thoughts” he said when his finger slid over her easily.  
“I’m not the only one” she said grabbing his crotch with her hand.

“Fuck Princess, you really wanna mess with the hired help?”

She appraised him from the side of her eye and then turned on to her back dislodging his hands “Tit for tat pool guy, show me what you got”.

Never one to back down from a challenge he immediately bent his head to suck hard on her nipple and was gratified when her arms came round to clutch at his head. Spurred on he reached for her other nipple and rolled it between his fingers pinching the small pink bud in time with the movements of his tongue on the other one. 

He swapped sides and listened to her breathing getting breathier “Fuck yes, that’s it suck my tits”.

He sucked harder and then let go with a popping sound and looked at her smugly “Damn fine pair of tits Princess”.

She looked at him with blown pupils and brought her hands up to squeeze her tits together “Yeah so I’ve been told. You gonna put your filthy mouth on them again?”

He didn’t even hesitate and put his mouth where she wanted it. God they were gorgeous tits though. All firm and sitting high on her chest with perfect round rosy coloured nipples. He felt like he could just slip his dick between them and get himself off in a blissed out mess, but damn she had other fine attributes and he still hadn’t gotten her thong off to taste her yet.

After sucking several hickeys into the underside of her tits and listening to her moan and curse he trailed his mouth down. 

“For fucks sake will you get your mouth on my pussy? she spat. 

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her “Do you always get your own way princess?” he said looking towards the house whilst hooking his fingers into her thong.

“Most of the time” sensing his unease at being caught she added “no one’s home, it’s just me”.

Satisfied he dragged her thong down and threw it over his shoulder where it landed in the pool. 

“You’re going to have to get that”.

“Yeah later, mouth, pussy remember” and he yanked her legs apart depositing a long fat lick over her cunt.

“Fucking Christ, that’s it.”

Bellamy started to lick delicately around her before sucking her clit into his mouth making her bow up off the lounger.

He brought his fingers up to start rubbing small circles over her folds and then inserted one finger which resulted in more expletives “fuck yeah add another one”. He acquiesced and added another finger, scissoring her open whilst alternating between sucking and blowing on her clit. 

“Think you can take another one princess?” he murmured.

“God yes do it”. He added a third finger and was rewarded with her fingers ramming into his hair pulling him hard against her. “Shit, harder, harder” she demanded above him.

He continued to suck hard at her clit and pumped his fingers in and out, crooking them to stroke her. Within seconds he felt her clamp hard around his fingers and glanced up to see her eyes screwed shut and her body completely taut as she cried out through her orgasm.

Placing small kitten licks on her he waited until she opened her eyes and came back to herself before removing his fingers and putting them straight in his mouth.

Her eyes tracked the movement and she grinned wolfishly “Not bad pool guy how about we see what you’re hiding?”

Standing up he loosened the tie holding up his shorts and yanked them down letting his aching dick spring free. God he was already leaking precum like a pubescent teenager. He gathered some in his hand stroked himself up and down and watched her eyes grow wide as she licked her lips and swallowed hard.

“Nice, can I taste it?”

“Fuck yeah” he said continuing to stroke himself whilst she sat up and placed him between her legs. The sitting position on the lounger put her at a good angle for this and he watched with hooded eyes as her mouth slowly took him in, her pink lips having to stretch wide to accommodate him. Quite frankly the image was pure porn and he knew it would be something he kept in his memory bank for later use.

She kept eye contact with him and let out a deep sigh when he was all the way in before popping her mouth off and licking him from base to tip , “Hmm you taste good, it’s been a while since I’ve had a good cock”.

“Yeah? Well feel free to keep going”.

She smiled at him and swirled her tongue around his tip before sliding down and repeating the process. After setting a rhythm of suck and glide she opened her throat and took him deeper. Bellamy slammed his eyes shut and grabbed onto her shoulders keeping her firmly in place “Fuuuuck that’s a good girl, such a good girl putting your mouth on me. Suck it up princess, take me all in.”

She was making appreciative noises and Bellamy opened his eyes to see her left hand was now rubbing furiously on her cunt.

Pulling himself away from the warmth of her mouth he pushed her back onto the lounger “Ok that’s enough I gotta fill that pussy”.

“God yeah but take me from behind” she said whilst turning onto her knees and offering him her ass.

Bellamy didn’t need telling twice and moved to stand behind her running an appreciative palm over her ass and folds. He brought his hand down onto her ass with a smack and couldn’t help but do it again when she yelped and moved her ass closer to his dick.

“You like that huh? Figures, you like to run away with your mouth but you like being put in your place”, he brought his hand down again and slammed straight into her at the same time.

She groaned loudly and launched back onto him as he grabbed her hips to steady and stop any movement. Shit he was so keyed up, he really needed a second to regroup.

“Jesus so fucking tight … don’t move … just give me a minute” He said bringing his palm down to her ass again.

She clenched around him and then stilled, but Bellamy could feel small pulses fluttering around his dick and he knew she was just as desperate for this as he was.

He started to slowly withdraw before ploughing back in causing them both to moan.

“More” she rasped and Bellamy picked up the pace. “Yeeesss come on fuck me.” 

Bellamy slid one of his hands from her hip and wrapped it around her hair pulling her head back.

“That’s it take, you like it like this? How hard you want it? Fuck, come on princess take it like a good girl” he knew he was talking nonsensical but he couldn’t stop just like he couldn’t stop pounding into her harder and harder drawing each stroke out as long as he could before slamming back into her again.

“God don’t fucking stop, your dick feels so good, yeeees need more,” she said grabbing his hand from her hip and bringing it to her cunt.

Bellamy furiously rubbed his fingers slipping over her folds and cunt in a slick sticky mess and she came apart with a mouthful of curses and expletives which thank God there were no neighbours around to hear. Usually it was him running his mouth off but this girl was giving as good as she got.

Managing to rein himself in, but only just, he pulled out and yanked her up off the lounger before she could even catch her breath, he plonked himself down and pulled her towards his lap “Come on princess I wanna cum seeing those pretty tits bounce”.

Laughing breathlessly she climbed on and lowered herself down on shaky legs.

“God your good” she groaned when she bottomed out and ground herself on his lap.

“Yeah? Well as much as my ego likes to hear that I really need you to show my dick some love princess”.

Laughing she pumped her legs up and down, bouncing on his cock, starting slow but soon setting a relentless pace. Her tits were bouncing nicely in his face and he allowed himself a moment to bury his head between them before mouthing at them and sucking harshly on her nipples “God these are things of beauty princess no wonder you had them on show”.

He met her thrust for thrust and white noise was now rushing up to his ears and he could feel himself reaching his limit “Come on, one more for me” he said using one of his fingers to rub against her clit whilst sucking at her tits. 

She came long and hard throwing her head back forcing her tits forwards and he managed a few more pumps for good measure before he spilled himself inside her “Fuck yesssssssss”.

Breathing hard they allowed themselves a minute before she pulled off him with a small hiss.

“Damn I’m gonna have bruises she said glancing down at her hips where Bellamy’s hands had been grasped.

“Sorry about that” he said with a smirk looking round for his shorts. He had just put one leg in when she caught him off guard and pushed him into the pool and jumped in after him. 

The cool water hit him like a soothing balm and he surfaced laughing and splashing at her “Wow that’s good.”

“Yeah, I figured you could help me get this” she said lifting her thong in one hand to show him.

He laughed and swam towards the ladder getting out and then offered her a hand when she followed suit.

He squeezed out his forgotten shorts and stepped into them watching as she wrapped herself up in a towel.

“Well thanks for that … it was a pleasure” she said grinning.

“Pleasure was all mine princess, see you around?”

“Yeah you might” she tossed over her shoulder as she walked towards the house.

Bellamy chuckled and looked back at the pool remembering his half assed attempts at vacuuming the bottom, best do a quick PH check just to be on the safe side.

Collecting his gear he made for his truck and ended up running straight into Jake Griffin “Oh sorry Mr Griffin, didn’t see you there”.

“Bellamy good to see you and how many times have I told you to call me Jake?”

“Er yeah a few Mr Gr… I mean Jake”.

“That’s better, you had an accident today?” he indicated towards Bellamy’s wet shorts.

“Oh yeah, I err … lost a tube in the pool.”

“Ahh OK, well I hope Clarke wasn’t a nuisance today, I forget to text you to let you know she would be around”.

“Clarke” cool name he liked the way it sounded on his tongue. “No everything was fine, she was very …. chatty” said Bellamy, trying desperately to downplay the smirk that wanted to appear on his face.

“Good, good, well I’m glad you got along you’ll be seeing a lot more of her in the Fall”.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes I believe you are going to the same college, small world eh?” he said clapping Bellamy on the shoulder before taking his leave.


End file.
